marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hernan Alvarez
|género = Masculino |afiliación = Rivales (anteriormente) Familia Criminal Stokes (anteriormente) |estado = Vivo |serie tv = Luke Cage (23 episodios) |actor = Theo Rossi }}Hernan Enrique Salazar Alvarez, comúnmente apodado Shades, es un criminal que fue contratado por Willis Stryker para vigilar y asesorar a Cornell Stokes en operaciones criminales en Harlem. Esto con el tiempo lo puso nuevamente en conflicto con un antiguo enemigo, Luke Cage, mientras que también se ocupó de asesorar a Mariah Dillard como consecuencia de la muerte de Stokes. Cuando Willis Stryker llegó a Harlem para ocuparse por sí mismo de Cage, Alvarez permaneció de su lado a pesar de cuestionarlo en repetidas ocasiones que posteriormente lo pusieron como objetivo, lo que lo obligó a estar de lado de Mariah Dillard y traicionar a Stryker para salvar su propia vida. Shades permaneció del lado de Dillard mientras ella gobernaba el imperio criminal de su familia desde Harlem's Paradise. Sin embargo, sus intentos de vender el imperio criminal se vieron afectados por la llegada de John McIver, quién estaba en la misión de asesinar a Dillard y tomar el control de Harlem. Como resultado, la lealtad de Shades se puso a prueba mientras al ver a Dillard seguir los pasos de Cottonmouth. Eventualmente, Shades tomó la decisión de acudir a Mercedes Knight y delatar a Dillard, generando su arresto. Tras el asesinato de Dillard a manos de Tilda Johnson, Shades fue arrestado y su acuerdo de inmunidad se deshizo por la muerte de la misma, siendo llevado de vuelta a prisión. Biografía Vida temprana Ayuda de Mama Mabel Hernan Alvarez nació el 11 de mayo de 1977 en Ponce, Puerto Rico,Luke Cage: 2.12: Can't Front on Me creció en Harlem sin dinero y casi sin posibilidad de vivir una buena vida ya que vivía en las calles de la ciudad. Durante su juventud, Alvarez aprendió a respetar el nombre de Stokes, yendo con Mama Mabel para cualquier tipo de ayuda que pueda ser necesaria en cualquier momento.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest A la edad de siete años, Alvarez conoce y se hace amigo íntimo de Darius Jones, quien protegió a Alvarez de los matones que lo molestaban por ser incapaz de hablar inglés.Luke Cage: 2.08: If It Ain't Rough, It Ain't Right Una vez, Alvarez y Jones robaron perros calientes en Coney Island, lo que provocó que la madre de Jones lo golpeara, a pesar de haber sido la idea de Alvarez.Luke Cage: 2.07: On and On Mientras estaban en Time Square, Alvarez y Jones se robaron un par de gafas de sol que Alvarez usó durante un año hasta que se rompieron, ganado el apodo de Shades. Corriendo con Cottonmouth Con la influencia de Mama Mabel y el resto de la Familia Criminal Stokes, Alvarez se une a los Rivales con Jones y Romeo.Luke Cage: 2.01: Soul Brother 1 A fines de la década de 1990, Alvarez se había unido al imperio criminal con Cornell Stokes en Harlem, aunque fue arrestado varias veces por incidentes menores, siendo enviado al Spofford Juvenile Center en el Bronx y también al Sing Sing Correccional Facility en Ossining, Nueva York. Sin embargo, eventualmente escaló a actividades criminales más serias, y como resultado fue enviado a la Penitenciaría de Seagate en Georgia.Luke Cage: 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos Encarcelación Tiempo en Seagate Durante su tiempo encerrado dentro de la prisión de Seagate, Alvarez estableció una relación de trabajo con uno de los guardias, Albert Rackham, quien estaba organizando peleas en la prisión y necesitaba que Alvarez reclutara combatientes potenciales para él. Cuando Carl Lucas llegó a la prisión, Rackham lo veía como un posible candidato. Alvarez cuestionó lo que Lucas podría haber hecho para ganarse su tiempo en prisión, pero Rackham solo especificó que había molestado mucho a alguien y que había sido enviado a la cárcel por muchos años. Rackham envió a Alvarez y Jones para probar la fuerza de Lucas al atacarlo en medio de la noche con cuchillos. Mientras Jones cubría la cara de Lucas con una bolsa, Alvarez lo golpeó repetidamente hasta que Lucas fue capaz de recuperar sus sentidos y arrojó a Alvarez contra la pared, en ese momento Jones saca su cuchillo. Mientras Lucas golpeaba a Alvarez, él fue capaz de desarmar a Jones y arrojar a ambos fuera de su habitación antes de dejarse arrestar por los guardias y ponerlo en confinamiento solitario donde Rackham había continuado atormentándolo. A pesar de que claramente Jones y Alvarez atacaron a Lucas, no tuvieron consecuencias, ya que Rackham, que había visto el asunto todo el tiempo, declaró que había encontrado a un gladiador. Finalmente, debido a las amenazas contra la vida de su amigo Squabbles, Rackham pudo convencer a Lucas de unirse a los combates. Alvarez se une a Rackham dentro del sótano de la prisión cuando Lucas sube al ring y rápidamente demostró ser un luchador muy hábil y peligroso, golpeando a todos sus enemigos hasta que no pudieron ni siquiera pararse. A pesar de estar ahora activamente en las peleas ilegales, Lucas había continuado molesto, claramente con la esperanza de salir del atolladero de alguna manera y continuar cumpliendo su sentencia sin ninguna participación en acciones ilegales. Para mantener a Lucas dispuesto a seguir involucrado en las peleas, Rackham ordeno a Alvarez que estableciera una relación con Reva Connors, con quien Lucas estaba cerca, para que Rackham pudiera amenazar su vida y mantenerlo a su lado. Mientras Lucas miraba, Alvarez habló con Connors cuando salieron juntos del pasillo, dejando que Rackham hablara con Lucas para asegurarse de su lealtad.Luke Cage: 1.04: Step in the Arena Traicionando a Carl Lucas Cuando se descubrió que Carl Lucas estaba tratando de exponer las peleas ilegales en prisión, Alvarez y Jones habían recibido órdenes de atacar a Squabbles para aprender más sobre los planes de Lucas de derribar el anillo de lucha, lo que provocó la muerte de Squabbles. Mientras Lucas entraba en su celda, Alvarez se le acercó, quien felicitó a Lucas por su lucha en el ring, pero a Lucas le pareció sospechoso. Jones se acercó, cuestionando porque Lucas quería salir de la arena a pesar de todo el dinero que conseguían. Admitiendo que obtuvieron la información a través de Squabbles por la fuerza, Alvarez y Jones le dicen a Lucas que no estaban felices de que planeaba exponer las acciones ilegales de la prisión de Seagate, ya que Albert Rackham quería que lidiaran con la situación. Antes de que Lucas pudiera defenderse, Alvarez y Jones lo golpean con armas de acero hasta que termina gravemente herido, por lo que Lucas fue ayudado por Noah Burstein, experimentando con el cuerpo fatalmente herido de Lucas, resultando en una explosión masiva que mató a Rackham mientras Lucas aparentemente desapareció. Relaciones Aliados *Rivales **Romeo † - Amigo *Albert Rackham † *Tone † *Amos *Sugar *Koko † *Darnell *Turk Barrett *Darrell Mitchell *Alex Wesley † *Juan Carlos Castro † *Jacques Alef † *Yardies **Neville Barnwell † **Nigel Garrison † *Mafia Coreana **Peter Hong † *Kerry Duggan *Raymond Jones / Piraña † *Dontrell Hamilton / Cucaracha † *Andre Jackson / Ray Ray † Enemigos *Luke Cage *Squabbles † - Víctima *Reva Connors † *Willis Stryker / Diamondback *Claire Temple *Bobby Fish *Shameek Smith † *Wilfredo "Chico" Diaz † *Damon Boone † *Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York **Mercedes Knight **Priscilla Ridley **Tom Ridenhour † **Mark Bailey *Candace Miller † *Arturo Rey III † - Aliado convertido en víctima *Stylers **John McIver / Bushmaster *Darius Jones / Comanche † - Amigo, anterior compañero de prisión y anterior interés amoroso convertido en víctima *Familia Criminal Stokes - Aliados convertidos en enemigos **Cornell Stokes / Cottonmouth † - Aliado convertido en enemigo **Mariah Dillard † - Anterior compañera y amante convertida en enemiga e intento de víctima **Zip † - Aliado convertido en intento de asesino y víctima *Benjamin Donovan - Anterior abogado *Mark Higgins † *Paul Mackintosh / Anansi *Daniel Rand / Iron Fist *Ingrid Mackintosh - Intento de víctima *Patricia Wilson - Anterior abogada *Janis Jones - Anterior amiga Referencias Enlaces externos * en:Shades Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Luke Cage (serie de televisión) Categoría:Prisioneros de la Penitenciaría de Seagate Categoría:Criminales Categoría:Villanos